Amigos
by Miyuki E
Summary: La historia entre Mello y Matt. La relacion si es que asi se le puede llamar entre los dos comienza... pero al mismo tiempo empieza la mision mas arriesgada de sus vidas MxM Shonen-ai Cap. 3 up! al fin!
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la casa Wammy , Near se encontraba dentro armando rompecabezas, Matt estaba jugando videojuegos y Mello estaba molestando a los otros niños que jugaban futbol

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la casa Wammy , Near se encontraba dentro armando rompecabezas, Matt estaba jugando videojuegos y Mello estaba molestando a los otros niños que jugaban futbol.

Luego cuando todos estaban entrando Roger detuvo a Mello y llamo a Near para que fueran a su oficina, a Matt no le parecio extraño ya que creyo que solo iba a regañar a Mello como de costumbre, después de un rato vio a el rubio salio corriendo hacia su habitación y decidio seguirlo, al entrar vio que este se encontraba empacando todas sus cosas.

-Que sucede?- pregunto.

-No es obvio? me largo de aquí y no necesito darte motivos, no es de tu incumbencia-

-Ire contigo-

-No! Yo ire solo y no te entrometas no te interesa saber a donde me dirigo-

-Claro que me interesa, eres mi mejor amigo de hecho el unico que tengo en esta maldita casa quiero ir conti…-

-No! Comprende no seas estupido, me largo-

Y se fue dejando a Matt con las palabras en la boca , quedando en shock debido a que su mejor amigo acababa de partir, lo unico que pudo hacer fue meterse corriendo al baño y se encerro en el.

-Estupido, tonto Mello te odio-

Era lo unico que repetia una y otra vez, y ahí estuvo toda la tarde hasta caer la noche, al salir se encontro con Near el cual tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Que fue lo que les dijo Roger que sucedió?-

-L murio-

Matt estaba sorpendido de ver al perfecto Near llorando.

-Tu tambien estuviste llorando verdad? Después de todo tu Mello eran muy buenos amigos- y una lagrima salio de sus ojos.

-Eso no es cierto, no me interesa lo que le pase por mi que haga lo que quiera-

-Mientes-

-Estupido Near...- Odiaba cuando tenia la razon.

-Y por que el señorito perfeccion se encuentra llorando, tanto te afecto la muerte de L?-

-No es por eso… lo que sucede es que por mi culpa Mello se fue y no puedo sorportarlo le ofreci que trabajaramos juntos para atrapar a Kira pero lo tomo como un insulto se enfado y dijo que lo iba a acapturar por su propia cuenta-

-El siempre te odio no se por que te sorprende tanto-

-No recuerdas lo bien que nos llevabamos antes... y de cómo todo cambio el dia que nos dijeron que podriamos ser los sucesores de L-

-Si lo recuerdo-

-Y después de que Mello lo conociera todo cambio entre nosotros se volvio muy competitivo aunque el me odiaba… yo siempre lo concidere como un gran amigo-

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora largate si no quieres resivir un golpe-

Near salio dejandolo solo, apartir de ese dia Matt no salia casi de su habitacion y ya hablaba con nadie solo se encerraba a jugar videojuegos todo el dia.

Pasaron cuarto largos años y Matt cumplio los 18, tenia que partir de la Wammy house.

En todos estos años no habia podido dejar de pensar en Mello y recordaba que todos en la casa Wammy le preguntaban donde se encontraba su noviecita y le recalcaban que Mello lo habia abandonado, pero todo aquel que decia eso terminaba con un ojo morado y perdiendo un diente.

Decidio alquilar un departamento en la ciudad penso que al alejarse del lugar donde crecieron juntos podria olvidar a Mello y dejar todo en el pasado y asi fue hasta el dia que resivio una llamada.

-Quien habla?-

-Soy yo me dirijo hacia haya ahora mismo-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ya se habia cortado la llamada…….

* * *

Al fin pude subir mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y no olviden los reviews ya sean criticas constructivas o no tambien si les gusto para continuar con los demas capitulos y recuerden que por cada uno donaran una manzana para Ryuk xD


	2. Chapter 2

Wii al fin subo el siguiente capitulo, gracias a tribiusa por los consejos

Se oyeron unos toquidos en la puerta, Matt fue a abrir la puerta y en ese instante la persona que se encontraba afuera se le aventó encima y lo abrazo, el pelirrojo lo reconoció enseguida no importaba que no pudiera verle la cara esa cabellera rubia de c

Se oyeron unos toquidos en la puerta, Matt fue a abrir la puerta y en ese instante la persona que se encontraba afuera se le aventó encima y lo abrazo, el pelirrojo lo reconoció enseguida no importaba que no pudiera verle la cara esa cabellera rubia de corte perfecto no había duda... era Mello. Por su cabeza pasaron muchos pensamientos, muchos sentimientos encontrados, pensó en golpearlo por haberlo abandonado en aquel entonces pero no pudo solamente lo abrazo.

-Tiempo sin vernos eh?- dijo el rubio

En ese momento Matt lo soltó y antes de que pudiera verle el rostro Mello se coloco el gorro que tenia su chaleco.

-Eres un idiota, como te atreviste a dejarme solo en esa maldita casa no tienes idea de lo que tuve que soportar- grito el pelirrojo

-Era algo que tenia que hacer por mi cuenta Matt no podía dejar que el estupido de Near se me adelantara, no puedo dejar que atrape a Kira antes que yo-

-Y acaso no te era útil?!-

Al decir esto Matt agarro a Mello por los hombros y trato de quitarle el gorro pero este lo empujo antes de que lo consiguiera.

-No me veas- susurro Mello

-Ahora que sucede, ya no soy ni siquiera lo suficientemente digno para poder mirarte a la cara?!-

-No es eso...-

-Entonces-

Mello se quito el gorro dejando así ver la cicatriz que tenia en la cara.

-Esto es lo que sucede soy horrible, todo por culpa de la maldita policía de Japón, mi cara quedo arruinada-

-Eso no es cierto! no eres horrible, eres muy atractivo para mi-

Matt siempre había pensado eso pero nunca se lo había dicho, en ese momento el pelirrojo se puso a observar a su amigo, su pelo rubio ni un cabello fuera de lugar, su cara la cual siempre era muy expresiva en ese momento denotaba un gran asombro, Mello siempre había vestido de negro pero ahora llevaba un chaleco de cuero y unos pantalones de la misma tela ajustados que hicieron sonrojar a Matt por un instante y vio que en la mano traía un chocolate el cual en la envoltura decía M&M.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Mello

-Lo que escuchaste esa cicatriz te hace único todo en ti es perfecto-

En ese momento Matt sintió el contacto de sus labios con los de su amigo

-Siento haberte abandonado en la Wammy house- dijo Mello tomando un respiro

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora solo cállate- dijo el muchacho de la playera a rayas sin dejar de besarlo

-Que te parece ayudarme ahora en un nuevo plan para captura a Kira-

El pelirrojo aventó sus gogles dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Que importa Kira por que no dejas a Near ganar por una vez y te concentras en lo que esta pasando en este instante-

Al decir esto Mello dejo de besarlo y lo empujo.

-Como te atreves a decir eso? debo vencerlo cueste lo que cueste para demostrar de una vez por todas que soy mejor que el-

-Lo eres y no necesitas demostrárselo a nadie- dijo Matt

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-Esta bien te ayudare-

-Gracias Matt sabia que podía contar contigo-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, lo escribi al mismo tiempo que el primero pero no habia tenido posibilidad de subirlo. Y no se les olviden los rewies se aceptan tomatasos, criticas, consejos, etc...


	3. Chapter 3

Kya~ ¡al fin traigo el tercer capitulo! lamento la tardanza pero es que entre a la prepa, tareas, y luego un hiatus mental que no me dejaron continuar con este fic u_u pero bueno aqui esta.

¡Ahora death note es de mi pertenencia! (Mello: no es cierto no le hagan caso a esta loca) T_T arruinas mis ilusiones (Mello: esa es la segunda razón de mi existir la primera es vencer a near)  ¬_¬

* * *

Matt despertaba y Mello se encontraba a su lado, ¿Cómo habían terminado así?

La noche anterior había sido de lujuria ¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho? Una, dos, tres, quien sabe había perdido la cuenta en las primeras cinco.

Pero el sentía algo mas que atracción sexual hacia Mello.

-Te amo- decía mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su compañero –luces tan lindo cuando duermes, pareces otra persona

-Odio que me miren mientras duermo- dijo, haciendo sobresaltar al pelirrojo

-Buenos días para ti también- respondió en tono sarcástico

-¿Hace cuanto estas despierto?-

-Mmm… como 15 minutos ¿por?-

-¡Y como es que no me habías despertado eh!- dijo con una expresión de enfado en su rostro –El plan comienza el día de hoy ¿sabes? Near se me podría adelantar por tu culpa

-Pfff… ¿no podríamos esperar un día más?-

La mirada asesina de Mello fue una respuesta suficientemente clara

-Deja de decir estupideces y viste de una maldita vez, ahora voltéate-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me voy a empezar a vestir-

-Mello… desde ayer conozco cada centímetro de tu piel no veo razón para que te pongas así-

-¡Solamente voltéate y ya!- gritaba con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas

-Esta bien, esta bien-

Matt volteo su mirada pero eso no evitaba que diera un par de miradas de vez en cuando.

-Mello- dijo en un tono un tanto lujurioso, viendo los ajustados pantalones de cuero que usaba el pelirrubio

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?-

-You are so foxy-

Como respuesta recibió un golpe en la cara.

-¡Deja de joder de una maldita vez y vístete!- el rubor en sus mejillas se había incrementado aun mas-

Ya que los dos se habían arreglado fueron a la cocina, ahí Mello saco una barra de chocolate y Matt acababa de prender un cigarrillo

-Y bueno ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Quiero que escuches con atención ya que no pienso volver a repetírtelo ¿entendido?-

-No soy imbecil Mel solo dímelo y ya-

-Hare como que no me acabas de llamar Mel- dijo respirando profundamente –Tengo un contacto dentro de la SPK que me proporciona la información que van recolectando-

-Y ese contacto ¿es hombre o mujer?-

-¡Eso no importa!- dijo mientras le daba otra mordida a su chocolate- Me acaba de informar que tiene las sospecha de que el segundo L sea Kira

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Déjame terminar, nuestra misión será seguir a los miembros del cuartel de Japón ya que L se encuentra trabajando con ellos, ¿entendido?-

-Si, ¿y a que hora empezaremos con todo?-

-En este momento, están a punto de llegar de su vuelo dos de los agentes así que los seguiremos-

-No esperaba que empezáramos tan pronto-

* * *

Que mal que me quedara tan cortito pero el hiatus mental todavia no se pasa por completo ¬_¬

bueno espero les haya gustado

Por cierto la frase que dice Matt: you are so foxy significa tu eres tan foxy. Foxy es alguien que luce bien con ropa ajustada, hace poco que me enseñaron esa palabra y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Mello xD

se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, criticas constructivas y destructivas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, amenazas de que escribiran mi nombre en la death note, en fin de cualquier tipo

Y ya sabes por cada review donaran un chocolate para Mello :D (Mello: no me uses como excusa para recibir mas reviews ¬_¬ yo puedo comprarme todo el chocolate que quiera) T_T malvado

Y ahora si tratare de actualizar más seguido y no dejar pasar varios meses sin subir nada u_u 


End file.
